The Strange Meeting
by Ellabell6
Summary: Bella is just a naive girl in a new town for her new job. But something very absurd occurs, something she couldn't have even comprehend in her wildest dreams, when she meets a mysterious HOT guy in an elevator...


**The Strange Meeting**

I was late again, just like always. The huge town house towered over my head. I hastily climbed the steps and went inside; it was warm and buzzing with life. There was commotion everywhere, people going about their daily business. I checked what floor Human Resources were on. It was on the thirteenth floor, so I headed towards the elevator. I pressed the button and waited. The elevator made a buzzing noise; I could feel that I was moving. Suddenly, the elevator groaned whilst giving a jolt and the lights started flickering; then went completely off. I repeatedly pressed the red emergency button but nothing happened.

The elevator was shrouded in darkness, cold and sinister. I could feel blood rushing through my head with fear and panic, throbbing vigorously at my temples. I turned around and saw light, but not its source. Hanging alone in thin air, the light monstrously loomed over me. A lump formed in my throat. I felt something move, it was so silent that I could hear my heart beating radically. My gut tightened with fear, just like all those wires zigzagged from the fuse box. Suddenly a face appeared out of the shadows; it reached out, "Hey, relax". I breathed out in relief and realised there was someone else in the elevator too. Maybe I didn't pay attention when I got in. But it looked as if he materialized out of thin air.

I focused my eyes, letting them adjust to the darkness. He was tall and lean and looked like he was in his mid twenties. Had smooth olive skin but yet it looked somewhat pale, as if all the colour was drained out of him, making him look ill.

He sat down and looked up at me; said "Figures we're going to stay here a while, so might as well sit down," he gestured to the space in front of him. I stood there for a while contemplating on what to do because this seemed quite unreal and bizarre. Then thought better of it and sat down.

One of the lights flickered back on.

"What floor?" he asked, cupping a hand over the back of his neck. One glance at his arms told me, that working out for couple of hours a day was his scene. I suspected that he had a six pack as well.

"Thirteen" I replied, my voice coming out a bit hoarse. "Me too" he smiled. I noticed he'd a charming smile that touched his green eyes, which were very heavy lidded.

"New job?" he asked.

"Is it that obvious? Yeah...well it's more of a job interview really. Does this always happen?" I asked beckoning to the obscure elevators.

His eyes seemed to harden at that but only briefly "Yeah...only...at times."

"Oh", I muttered lamely as I didn't know what else to say. I was getting really agitated. I looked at the watch, 9:15. I'm definitely late.

Out of curiosity, I asked "What's your name?" he seemed surprised.

"Edward. What is yours?" he asked, somehow amused.

"Bella" I answered, nodding my head.

I studied him as we sat there. Edward somehow looked translucent, maybe it was because of the lack of light. Edward had high profound cheekbones and dark messy hair that looked really soft and inviting. I had a sudden urge to put my hands in and feel. He looked at me then, as if he could read my mind.

"So have you been working here for long?" I asked as a distraction, away from his penetrating gaze.

He had a faraway look in his eyes, "For a really, really long time..."

Edward smiled enticingly, dimples showing at the sides, "Why are you here? I apologise, I didn't mean to sound rude."

I smiled "No...It's fine. I'm new; I'm actually from London visiting my cousin. Plus, it's a beautiful town."

Strangely I was getting attracted to him. Maybe it was because Edward oozed of charm and elegance. The silence stretched between us. This was getting awkward. I looked at my watch-9:45.

"Do you have any siblings?" He asked, his emerald gaze piercing into mine, pinning me into place. He had a real depth to his voice that caressed the slight accent, which I was unable to place.

"No, do you?"

"No, I'm the only son."

"Does all your family live here?" I asked, curiosity seeping into my voice.

Edward hesitated, his eyes looked pained, his voice drooping with anguish, "No...well not any more. My mother died of an illness. My father died couple of years after." This made my heart swell up. My heart ached and mourned in sorrow for something that wasn't even mine. I felt remorse for him and somehow it made me feel guilty.

I was leaning toward him without even realizing I was doing so. To distract us both from his tragic past, I asked cautiously, "Did you ever get stuck in an elevator before?"

He momentarily stiffened. "Yes it happened once before", he answered softly. "It was years ago. No one knew where I was. I couldn't get out." His eyes shaded and had that faraway look again.

"What happened then?" I whispered.

"I finally got out of course", Edward said ruefully. I wanted to touch his face and smooth all the lines of misery out.

Suddenly, the elevator screeched, giving a lurch; the lights came back on. I could feel the elevator pick up speed and stop right on floor thirteen. The jolt made me slip closer to him. Edward was a breath away from me. He stared at me, his green eyes seem to laugh and mock me. A mischievous grin tugged at his lips. "The doors are open" he whispered softly, his luscious lips moved slowly. I took a deep breath to compose myself and stood up. I was immediately hit by the sudden blinding light. As I got out, I turned around to ask, if we could meet some time later but before I could have said anything, he was gone.

Disappeared.

I looked around but he was nowhere to be found. Heavily disappointed, I walked to the reception desk and explained to the lady what happened. As the reception lady was making some calls to inform, I noticed a picture hanging on the wall of Edward. He was standing all tall handsome and elegant. The frame seemed archaic, as if from a different era. The edges of the photograph were frayed and yellow.

"Hey I was stuck with that guy in the lift", I said pointing at the picture. The lady turned and looked.

She gave me a peculiar look and a nervous laugh. "What? Are you okay? The guy you are talking about died fifty years ago in a lift while he was stuck in there. Right on this floor as well. It was terrible; he was the son of the Mayor."

All colour drained out of my face, I could feel it. "What was his name?" I managed to stutter out.

"Edward. It says it on there see? Quite a handsome lad".

I grabbed the edges of the desk, trying to control the wave of nausea that swept over me. I felt like someone punched me in the gut and all air whooshed out of me. The shock must have been evident on my face since she rescheduled my appointment. "Go and rest honey" she had said. Right then everything clicked in: he lived here for a long time and he got stuck in the elevator once before. He couldn't get out and when he finally did...he was dead.

I didn't come back after that. I keep thinking about this harrowing saga and always end up asking the same questions to myself: Was he really a ghost? Or was he just a figment of my wild imagination? I don't know what it really was. I still can't figure it out.

Make of it what you will.


End file.
